


if he is, what does it matter?

by MektiKwiiger



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Melkor is gone, Sauron is sad, Unhealthy Relationships, should get therapy and deal with his feels, this is why avoiding your friends for long periods of time is a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>broken, that is, like the voices tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if he is, what does it matter?

If he is sick, made ill and damaged by _Melkor_ , what does it matter?

It does no matter if Melkor is a monster or if Melkor has wronged him (he might have done so), he is gone now, a hole that will forever be an empty gouge inside him.

 

He would still be broken even if Melkor wasn’t horrible, because if he listened to the voices Melkor might be horrible but the voices can’t bring him back and that is all that he wants so he just sits there, broken and extinguished, not listening to the voices.  He cries.

**Author's Note:**

> The voices are trying to get Sauron into therapy and he really ought to listen to them.


End file.
